Pearl Harbour
by pseudonym8
Summary: England is trying to get America to join the Allies when disaster strikes, and England is forced to come to terms with the past. This is my first story, no flames please! It's rated T just to be safe, and just a heads up, this is not a USUK story, just America and England in a family light. Hope you enjoy and please comment!


A/N This is my first story so I hope you like it. I created this story because I love Hetalia, and history... Do I need to say anything else?

"I'm sorry England, but I can't just jump into a world war without the support of the American public," sighed America as he glanced over a few files.

"I know, but why not just try for once, Germany's forces whipped France's ass in the first few months of the war! That was the goal that the German army failed with in World War I, this time they did it in a month!"

America gave England a sympathetic look and said, "Well, it is France."

England looked at him pointedly and replied, "Unfortunately, he was still an ally."

"England, it's not like I don't want to come in and be the hero you all obviously need," at this England gave an exasperated sigh to which America replied, "You may hate to admit it but I did save your asses in World War I, and remember all that it took to get the public in favor of _**that **_war! It was the Zimmerman note, and the sinking of the Lusitania… it took a lot to finally be able to swoop in and save you guys!

"_Sigh_, I know America," then he looked at him with pride and fire in his eyes and saying, "your people always did have a degree of stubbornness I like to think that you get from me."

America grinned and said, "chances are something will happen and I'll be able to get in on this whole World War II thing, and then I get to say how much of a hero I am, and how I saved the day, _again._" He winked and took a bite of his burger, which got a grimace from England.

"First of all, how can you eat such things with no concern for your own well being. Secondly, as much as you may like to think you saved us, you just gave us the troops we needed to win the war quickly, we would have won eventually I assure you… is something wrong?" he inquired as America clutched at his chest.

"I….. I….. aaaagh!"America tumbled to the ground grasping in vain for the table edge. He hit the ground with a loud thump and began to writhe back and forth as if in great pain.

"America!" England quickly knelt on the ground next to him and started to bombard him with questions. "What's wrong? Can you breathe? Can you speak? What the bloody hell is happening!" At that moment several people walk into the room.

One with a look of pure hysteria plastered on his face called out, "it's the Japs sir! They're bombing pearl harbor!"

"Do we ha-_mphr- _have people on the ground?" said America between moans of pain. After a curt nod from all of the group's members he exclaims angrily, "well tell them-arrrrh- tell them they have permission to shoot down as many da-mm-n airplanes as they-mrphhh- see!"

England frantically grabbed for the first aid kit him and the other allies agreed to carry in case they were attacked. He thrashed angrily through the pages of the manual in vain. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, bloody dammit! I don't know what your damn problem is America, but this inept pamphlet won't tell me how to fix you!" he roared.

"England, just get-mmmph- get me my damn-ahhhg- gun!" Said America between fits of pain.

"What the bloody hell do you think a gun will do for you when you're in this state! We have to get you to a hospital and there they can-"

"England, this has happened bef-rrrf-ore, several times actually, a-urnph- as soon as I s-s-stop I am going to shoot those cursed Japs down and hel-mmmn-help your damn allies" America spat out between painful writhings on the floor.

"When else has this happened!" screamed England, the over-protective parent in him kicking into high gear, completely ignoring the second half of America's sentence. "Was it Russia? France? Spain? Whoever it was we will declare war on them, might as well, we are in a bloody world war!"

At that moment as he was struggling to his feet, America's eyes went slack and he slid back down again. England caught him, but as he was setting him back down his arm was grabbed by one of the young men that was on the radio with the naval base. Before England could ask how things were going at the moment the serviceman shouted hysterically, "They're sinking the docked ships! They are killing the soldiers on board! They've started the fight, they will lose, and they will pay in blood for this attack!"

"Get a medic, America wont wake up!" cried England hysterically as he frantically struck America on the face with his palm, gently at first, but he was getting increasingly harder with each strike, trying to receive some sign of life through a reaction on America's rapidly paling face.

"He'll be alright once we stop this. It's happened before he told us what to do if it happened again-"

"When else has this happened? And why the bloody hell didn't I hear about it! Who else has done this to him!" interrupted England and America let out a moan of suffering as tears began to slide down his cheek… even though he was relieved to see he was still alive, it still upset England further.

"We are not supposed to speak of it, especially in your presence!-Ahhhh!" the young man's explanation was lost as England tossed him across the room, then before he could even dust himself off, England had him pinned to the wall, a switchblade at his throat.

"Now, maybe you'll answer my question," whispered England, the slightly sinister smile he got when trying to intimidate people played across his lips. "Who else has done this to America?"

"You…" he said gently, England released him as they both slid to the floor, one from shock and one from sympathy. He embellished, "August 24-25, 1814. It was the war of 1812, and you burned the capital to the ground, remember? He was in a state worse than this for a few days. He doesn't like to talk about it; just the memory brings back the pain…"

"But… I didn't want hurt him, it was war…. I thought it would be worse if I fought him so I just set the fire…" breathed a stunned England. "I didn't know that it would hurt him so bad… or for so long."

"America is different from other countries; we don't all have the same blood, religion, ancestry, or even the same traditions or cultures. We can't normally call on people to defend the home that has been that of their ancestors for centuries. Because of this, America works differently than most countries when it comes to patriotism and nationality. The streets of our cities and towns, the children, our troops, our patriotic literature and songs, they pull at a place in our heart and they connect all of us, uniting us, making us American, making us proud. When one of those things is attacked, America suffers the equivalent to a heart attack because they are trying to sever that tie, break the circle that binds us to each other, destroy his heart in a sense…. Do you get it?"

"Yes, unfortunately I do, and I think I may know why he didn't want to be involved with other countries for such a long time. He was worried about people finding out about that tie… wasn't he?"

"It would be a lie to say that was not why we practiced isolationism, but I won't confirm either, it would be a violation of my pledge to secrecy…"

"I understand," tears were swelling in England's eyes, all this time, he had blamed America for the Revolution and the War of 1812, after all, America didn't come back to him like he thought the pressure of running his own country would make him do. But had _he_, himself in fact, drove him to revolution? He thought back to the days leading up to America leaving, he had asked for a representative in parliament,_ I_ said no, I thought it was a foolish idea, how would he be able to keep in contact with someone over the ocean in those days. All he wanted was to be a part of the government, and I denied him the right I gave to all the other colonies. When America pointed that out I used that damn excuse about the ocean, he didn't buy it, then he said that a country so far away that took 6 months to communicate with shouldn't rule him. Well, that's what he gets for not telling him the truth, he couldn't give the child he raised, the one who he called brother but thought of more as a son, a place in parliament. It would have meant America was all grown up, and wouldn't need him as much anymore… instead of making him need me more, I made him independent... I really am a git, aren't I? Then he said, sadly and silently, "I hurt him bad didn't I?"

"Well, yes, more than he would want to admit. He did have to go through the trauma of going to war against you for 8 years, and then have you come back again and treating us so badly you instigated the War of 1812. America does think it made him the strong world leader he is today, though he never says it out loud, but it is easy to know what he is thinking at times."

"Yeah," laughed England, "he was even worse as a kid, he would always try to hide how he really felt… When he was little I could always tell what he really was thinking, but as he got older…." His voice died in the air, remembering what was happening around him he looked down at America, who had become very quiet, very quickly... His chest wasn't moving.

"He's not breathing! Don't just stand there! Get help!" England frantically shouted as he stretched America out on the floor. "Get me a damn doctor!"

"On it!" the lieutenant quickly replied on his way out the door.

"America! Stay with me!" England was shouting, more for himself than for America. He remembered something they taught them when training for the war…. What was it called? Oh, right CPR! I remember now! He began to pump on America's chest, just as he was preparing to breathe into his mouth to rececitate his respitory system; he took in a shaky breath, and started to spasm again.

"Eng-Eng-England, ig-g-gy, I'm g-g-gonna be ok-kay, ri-ri-right?" a shaken America stuttered.

"Yes, yes, you'll be fine, this reminds me of when you fell through the ice when I was teaching you how to skate, doesn't it?" asked England calmly.

"Yeah, it kinda does," said a smiling America as he got unsteadily to his feet. "The Japs are gone, aren't they; I missed the chance to fire at him, didn't I." He asked as the luitenant entered the room.

"I'm afraid so, but your forces on the ground did not disappoint! We managed to bring down 29 planes," said the lieutenant, more enthusiastically then was necessary.

"So we lost this round, beyond badly. You know what this means right?" America beamed at a smirking England. "We're just gonna have to kick their asses all the way back to their damn mainland, wont we England

"We shall, so I take it your officially an ally?" England asked with mock inquisition.

"We're gonna kick some axis ass together!"


End file.
